In motorcycles, especially those for off-road use, having an engine located between the front and rear wheels and supported by a body frame made of aluminum-based alloy, with front and rear forks for supporting the front and rear wheels, and a shock absorber disposed between the body frame and the rear fork, it is important to provide sufficient rigidity and toughness for jumping and landing, and to provide for a large stroke for the shock absorber.